Berlin (WOD)
Berlin is the capital of Germany and one of the country's 16 states. With a population of 3.5 million people, it is the second most populous city proper and the seventh most populous urban area in the European Union. Overview Vampire: The Masquerade Berlin has been a city under Ventrue dominance for as long as we know. The first known Cainite to take residence in what is tonight the modern Berlin area was Erik Eigermann. After his disappearance, however, one of his brood named Ilse Reinegger moved into those lands with a childe of her own (known as Gustav Breidenstein). Hungry for control, Gustav diablerized his own sire and ruled the city unchallenged, strictly monitoring the population of kindred within his domain by sending any unannounced visitor to his Final Death without much question. , p. 13 His vendettas against the Toreador and Tremere eventually lead him to support the Great War , p. 16, which lead to a disastrous defeat and a severe diminishing of Breidenstein’s power, who was forced to assemble a Primogen council for the first time of his praxis , p. 16. Enraged, Breidenstein involved himself in the rise of the Nazi Party to dissolve the Primogen again, and, through an agent, made contact with Hitler himself. Modern Ventrue blame Breidenstein for the following war as well , p. 251, although he never actually controlled Hitler , p. 17. In the aftermath, Berlin was divided in two separate districts by the victorious forces, and after the construction of the Berlin Wall (which was later thaumaturgical enforced), the city was ruled by two princes. The East was continued to be ruled by Breidenstein and a dependant and sycophantic Primogen council in an alliance with the Brujah Council, while the West was ruled by Breidenstein’s childe Wilhelm Waldburg, who had previously worked to make alliances with other Clans to raise its standing within the Camarilla. When the wall came down, both sides were confronted with each other, each with different Elysia and customs, as well as expectations who should rule ove the city. Berlin in the late 90s was ruled solely by Waldburg, , p. 105 after a mysterious “Blood Curse” claimed the unlives of multiple Kindred, including Breidenstein. His policy was mainly marked by liberality, even freely inviting foreign Kindred into his domain. His jurisdiction favored either the Blood Bond or banishment, contrasting to the harsh methods of his predecessor. , p. 43 The city is mainly populated by Ventrue and Malkavians (called Fledermaus by the inhabitants) , p. 48, with Gangrel and Brujah having the lowest number of inhabitants , p. 47. The Nosferatu gained respect like in no other European city during the Cold War for their information networks , p. 51, while the Toreador of Berlin are notorious for rumor-mongering and gossip. , p. 55 The Tremere have only a token presence within the city, with one of the chantries being the source of the Path of the Focused Mind. , p. 139Individual city districts are ruled by bürgermeisters, who enforce the Prince’s edicts. These are usually Elders of some degree. , p. 23 Assamites and Setites make their Havens in the unclaimed district of Kreuzberg, while Ravnos caravans set up shop near Neukölln. , p. 33 The last official census during the early 90s placed the permanent Kindred population at 49 , p. 43, with a recent drop through the Blood Curse and the disappearance of some Kindred. Any Caitiff within the city are put down immediately, since even Waldburg shared the sentiment that the lax attitude of American princes regarding Caitiff is the source of much of their woes. , p. 47 The Sabbat used to maintain one pack sent to diablerize the native Elders in preparation of an invasion , p. 80, as well as an allied neo-nazi Anarch gang called the Final Reich, within the city, but since the destruction of their leader Frederick Werther, the Final Reich dissolved and moved into the east. The sole remaining other representation of Anarch interests is the Black Rose, an Anarch gang that has been approved by Waldburg as long as they do not offend any titled Kindred of the city and their efforts reach tangible profits for the city as a whole. , p. 106 There is also a surprisingly large number of independent ghouls, among them the Unmastered. , p. 95 Other cults include the Sacrament of Caine, who hunt those vampires who do not trace their lineage from one of the original thirteen Antediluvians, and the Disciples of Set, a small group of ghouls that act as independent servants of the Followers of Set. , p. 81 Beneath the city, three Methuselahs rest, unknown to the greater Kindred population: The Ventrue Erik Eigermann, the Nosferatu Melitta Wallenberg and the Setite Nefertiti. Every one of them has its own agenda and works slowly through proxies to manipulate the city’s inhabitants after their design. , p. 84 In 1993, a Gehenna cult centered around the appearance of a figure calling itself “Caine” (actually a Ravnos enhanced via an Amulet provided by a Bane Mummy) appeared, but left the city after the Week of Nightmares. , p. 139 As late as 2005, the Camarilla decided to have a more active hand in the rule of the city. A Justicar deposed Waldburg, officially for his handling of the Blood Curse and the False Caine affair. His replacement was an English Malkavian ex-antitribu named Abraham Wolff. Many of the local vampires saw this as an insult against their sovereignity and only through a quick alliance with Ellison could he stay in power. In the meantime, the Sabbat has built its strength in East Berlin, using the enchantments still lingering on the Berlin Wall for their own advantage. An ambitious Nosferatu antitribu named Strohmann has declared himself Archbishop and has stretched out his hand to the Anathema to secure their aid. Werewolf: The Apocalypse Traditionally, the Garou of Berlin have been part of the Get of Fenris. The Tribe has recently decimated itself after a brutal purge against those who sympathized with the Third Reich, especially the Swords of Heimdall Camp. , p. 39 A group of Fenrir under the thrall of a former Kinfolk-turned-Leech, Daryl Lutz, occupy the Grunewald district of the city. , p. 18 Several Elders of the local Sept, convinced of Lutz’ loyalty, have accepted to be Blood Bonded by him , p. 85. The official stance of the Tribe on this happenings is unknown. Within the Umbra, the Berlin Wall still stands, invested with Wyrmish energies fueled by the dislike and symbolic weight of the structure. , p. 109 Mage: The Ascension Berlin was once the stronghold of a Verbena faction of rune mages called the Iron Circle, who later began to support the Third Reich, using its influence to persecute rival mages while encouraging occult groups like the Asatru Futhark. , p. 28 In the waning days of the Second World War, a coven of Nephandic archmages gathered before Berlin in an event referred to as the Sundering of Berlin, using one of the greatest displays of Qlippothic magic in history for a ritual to summon their masters into this world. A joint group of Traditionalists and Technocrats managed to defeat them, as the magic of the Nephandi failed in the last moment, allowing both groups to banish the Archmages into the hellish realms of the entities they revered. , p. 32 The Iron Circle was hunted to near-extinction by other Verbena and survives only in small covens. , p. 39 Modern Berlin houses a chantry of the Virtual Adepts , p. 32 The Verbena still have Circles within the city that practice their art, and are the source of occasional outbreaks of strange “blood diseases” that solely affect vampires, in order to safeguard their “flocks” , p. 38. The Technocracy entertains a base that oversaw the Red Operations, missions conducted during the Pogrom and the Cold War. , p. 32 Wraith: The Oblivion Berlin is city under Stygian control. Its Anacreon is no other than Otto von Bismarck, fettered by his fear for the fate of the nation he helped to create. , p. 216 Part of the Iron Legion, his regime is greatly appreciated by the local Wraiths. Under his leadership, the Necropolis of Berlin has become one of the most well-fortificated on the whole continent. , p. 216 Every Wraith that accepts his authority is granted regular access to Pardoners, protection of their Fetters, as well as consolation and counsel after being overtaken by their Shadow. , p. 216 In exchange, every wraith citizen is subject to compulsory military service, divided in corpses dedicated to one of the Legions. Each Legion, apart from the Legion of Fate, oversees one-seventh of city’s forces. Each military corps can elect on representative to act as a counselor to decision-making in the higher ranks. Civil issues are represented by neighborhood unions, who oversee civic disputes and bring issues before the military branches. , p. 216 During the Night of Short Chains, the Grim Legion was unable to even marginally affect Bismarck’s rule. Any form of Guild representation is quickly destroyed and every Wraith that is caught in a public act of violence while not under control of their Shadow is sentenced to soulforging. , p. 217Furthermore, the Necropolis is well defended by several animated Relics called the “Iron Champions”, formed from statues of General von Hindenburg that were erected during World War I and often destroyed in the riots following the defeat. , p. 217 Changeling: The Dreaming The Kithain maintain a Freehold near the Botanical Gardens. The Trod they guard has a calming power, making people more relaxed and reducing the risk of falling into a supernatural rage. The Changelings usually stick to their domain and expect the same from other supernaturals, so most avoid the area. , p. 34 The territory is divided into several sub-baronies, with the Barony of Charlottenburg being one example, who offer protection to the Changelings in their domain in exchange for services. , p. 21 Kindred of the East Groups of Kuei-jin Running Monkeys occasionally travel to Berlin, attracted by the tales of a wu that has managed the feat. What these young Kuei-jin not know is that they are being manipulated by Prince Waldburg, who hopes to learn more about the Cathayans by capturing and studying them, then alters their memory via Dominate and sends them back home to spread the news of their “adventures”. , p. 95 Hunter: The Reckoning During the Third Reich, the Gestapo captured several supernatural creatures, among them Kindred, Garou and Changelings, for Project: Werewolf. These creatures were experimented on in a secret facility within the city and after the war, multiple of the surviving test subjects that could be found were put down and the facility was buried under rubble that forms the Teufelsberg within the city. Still, some of captured creatures are rumored to remain, as well as documents about the tests. , p. 18 The Arcanum had a chapterhouse within the city that was raided by the Thule Society, who took much of the chapter-house's lore for themselves. As of yet, the Arcanum has not returned, instead hunting down their lost artifacts and lore. , p. 30 The Seven Sisters, a group of mediums, has an outpost within the city to study its ghost population. , p.36 The Imbued have a presence here, and a safehouse in the form of the gunsmith Erich Gunterheim, who is willing to provide Imbued that reach the city with weapons specifically customized to kill a monster whose weaknesses are known by him. Naturally, he demands a high fee for his products. , p.86 A prominent feature is the so called "Angel of Berlin", an anonymous Martyr that is known to aid the Imbued in their endeavours with considerable knowledge of the area, contacts to the police and abilities as a hacker. The Angel is known to support Hunters regardless of their creed, even lending aid to Waywards. , p.95 Demon: The Fallen Several Fallen have taken up residence in Berlin, forming a Court of their own , p. 87. The court is under the control of the Devourer Lassakine, whose main supporters are a group of militant Reconcilers. , p. 155 The most famous, perhaps, is the Fiend Ahrimal, who inhabits the body of detective Gerhard Liebner of the Kriminalpolizei, and works to track down malignant demonic activities. , p. 78 References *A World of Darkness Second Edition, p. 75 *Encyclopaedia Vampirica, p. 30-31 Category:Cities (WOD)